Resident Evil: Chronicles of The Revelotion
by Asteral
Summary: The world is changing as we know it! What will happen between Ada Wong and Leon Scott Kennedy? What will happen to all the other mursinaries, Tricell, corporation S and to the US Government? Read this story to find out! I think you will like it! .
1. Epilouge: The Revival of Uroboros

Resident Evil: Chronicles of the Revolution

**I have always believed in a happy ending for Ada Wong and Leon Scott Kennedy. I personally believe that they should be together and have a happy life. This story is like my version of Resident Evil 7 (Resident Evil 6 comes out on 11-20-2012 so I don't feel very comfortable about writing a story about it now that I have seen the trailer) and I hope you all like it! If you want to comment on any of my stories send me a message or an anonymous review because I have no clue how to check my reviews ^^ I am an idiot. **

_**Epilogue: The revival or Uroboros**_

Everyone thinks that Albert Wesker died in Africa after falling into an active volcano…but that's just another tricky ruse! Everyone knows that Wesker was killed then reborn after injecting that mysterious virus into himself before the Raccoon City. He exploited that supposed death to go into hiding and plan more wickedness. Now that everyone thinks that he is dead (again) he has been free to plan even MORE wickedness!

Now that the United States government has practically been destroyed (good job, Leon! If you wanna know why I am chewing out poor Leon, watch the RE 6 Trailer) that has made Wesker's job even easier. Several supposed deaths have been confirmed as just very convincing lies. (The people who are actually alive will be revealed throughout the book) and now the company Tricell has been confirmed as the new Umbrella Corporation, Wesker has lots of powerful people and companies at his disposal. It's the now crumbling United States against…well, most of the rest of the world except Japan and China (-_-what would we do without them?) especially Russia because, one, they have been a danger to us since World War 2, and two, because it's crazy the number of Umbrella Corporation facilities up there! (Russia is an important place in this book)

Also, government Mercenaries have been dropping like flies lately. Everyone is on edge…especially Leon and his friends from the Bio Security Assignment Alliance (Wow, can't believe I spelled all of that without spelling anything wrong . the BSAA rocks!) Now the mercenary community is in need of help as well as the US government. And there are several other Mercenaries that other Mercenaries are fearful of…mostly because they don't know who to be afraid of even though they have a good idea.

**Will the fall of the United States government be the end to the world as we know it?**


	2. Ada's Concerns

**Welcome back to the story! I hope you like it so far .! Everything gets cool from here forward *marches on ward* yay for the Ada Wong Nation!**

**Chapter I: Ada's concerns **

_**Moscow, Russia October 1**__**st**__**, 2009. The new Tricell co. headquarters **_

It was now 11:32pm. The air was cold, and the breeze was so cold and hard that it felt like it could take off all of your skin. Ada Wong seemed to notice this even more because she was such a small young woman. As she hurried along, cars zoomed past her. She was only a block from her destination when she noticed a TV store. About 5 other people were looking at one of the ones that were on display. It was broadcasting something in English which surprised her. The one next to it was saying the same thing but in Russian. There was also one in German and one in another language that wasn't familiar to her. The other people were looking at the one speaking Russian. Ada focused on the one speaking English

_Shocking news! Just in that the United States government has collapsed due to the recent death of president Gram! Also, there have been several dozens of bio terrorism attacks in several of their states! They have lost several military units in the attacks as well as several Mercenaries and are sources report that they now trying to recover even though they have lost 3million citizens and several large cities have been reduced to rubble such as LA and New York as well as Washington, D.C.! _

I was shocked._ Dead mercenaries? Leon…"_

I quickly tossed the idea. _No, he can't be among the dead mercenaries. He just can't be! Besides, I need to go. I am already behind schedule for this meeting._ I turned away from the TV and walked down the sidewalk.

Ada walked quickly. She had momentarily forgotten how cold she was when she had been listening to the horrible news. Now the cold had consumed her again. She almost ran up the street to the cab station. Lucky for her, a cab was driving past. She didn't hesitate to flag it down.

The cab driver stopped, and allowed her to climb into the back. Then he asked he were she wanted to go. Well, at least she guessed that's what he said. He was speaking Russian so hard to understand that she just handed him a map and pointed to an area on it. He nodded and started to drive off. She looked out the window at the sky. Snow was falling now. _Great, now it's gonna be even colder! Why does the universe hate me so much?_

Finally, the cab pulled up in front of a large mansion. It was deep in the woods, so no one even had a clue that it was here. She payed the cab driver and grabbed her coat and the luggage bag that she had with her. The second the driver left, she ran to the front door and rang the door bell. Someone was at the door in an instant. The door cracked open, but, before she could step in, someone spoak with a voice like ice.

"Well, if it isn't the Red Rouge."

"...Krauser...no, I killed you years ago."

"It's me, alright. I was so sure you would be happier to see me."

"Why would I be happy to see someone I tried to kill?"

"Well, you're colder than usual."

"Yea, in both meanings of the phrase. Can I come in already?"

"Nope, I think I would rather just watch you freeze in the snow. Its fun watching you shiver."

"If you don't let me in right now-"

"God, I was just kidding! You take jokes even worse than Leon!"

Krauser stepped to the side and let Ada inside. It was warm inside the large house and it made her sleepy. But now defiantly wasn't the time for a nap even as much as she could use one. Krauser walked her to a big beautiful door. It looked like a maybe it was a bed room or a large living room. He leaned against the wall and looked at her as if he were probing her for something. _He didn't have ex ray vision, did he? Ha! I can be so stupid sometimes._

"Our boss is inside. You better hope that he isn't mad that you're a whole hour late."

"It wasn't my fault, Krauser. My plane landed late and I couldn't find a ride."

"Whatever. Look, what you don't realize is that I really don't care."

Krauser stood up and walked to leave. He stopped for a second and faced Ada. He gave her a deep, cold look. He lowered his voice for a moment and knelt down to meet her head level.

"Oh, and you owe me big time for me not ratting you out."

Ada gasped. _Krauser hadn't told Wesker that she had tried to kill him in Spain 4 years ago?_

"What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong."

"We both know that that's a filthy lie."

"We do? Wow, I had no clue"

"Whatever, Ada. Just view it as a gesture of our hopeful friendship."

"Sure. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You never know, Krauser."

"Just remember what I said. I won't tell either way, just saying that you should appreciate me more."

"Why, of course Krauser."

Krauser smirked and walked away, waving over his shoulder. When he was gone, Ada turned and looked at the door. She took a deep breath and let it out. She slowly raised her hand up to the door. She closed her eyes and then knocked on the door. The moments seemed to turn into hours. Finally, the door opened. She struggled to compose herself as Wesker appeared in the doorway. He was wearing all black as usual. (To save time describing the outfit, it's the one from RE 5) and had on his sunglasses. He seemed irritated. He invited her into the room and they sat down on a bed. _Ah, so it was a bedroom. Nice, Wesker, very nice._

"You had better have a good reason for being so late, Ada. You know better than to keep me waiting."

"My apologies, Wesker, my plane landed late due all the congestion over America. The US government just collapsed. Sad…"

"Hmmm, I never thought that it would be that easy. It appears that Corporation S has beaten me to the punch line of my own jock."

"Now, I wouldn't say that. I got the data from there facility like you asked."

"You did (He takes the bag she was carrying) how wonderful. And you did it on time. Punctual…I like that."

"Thank you, Wesker. I am glad that you're pleased. Now…about my pay…"

Wesker looked at the small lab top that had been inside of the bag. He was browsing through some files. He reached over and picked up an envelope with Ada's name on it and handed it to her, all the while his eyes never left the data he was reading. For some reason, Ada couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard earlier on the broadcast. _Was Leon going to be ok?_ She opened the envelope and was surprised to find it filled with cash. _No check, hu? That's different. I was gonna ask him for cash…wow, could he read minds? _She looked up at him, nervous and shocked at about what she was going to say right now.

"…Wesker…"

"Yes, Ada? What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

Wesker closed the lab top and put it on a bedside table. Then he turned to face Ada. Even sitting down, Ada still only came to his shoulder. She wasn't short, he was just tall. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Finally, after several long minutes, Ada looked up and met Wesker's piercing stare. It was something that very few people could do for any period of time. He was a menacing person.

"…I need you to find Leon and bring him to me. I have to know if he is ok."

"Hmmm…"

"Can you do that, Wesker?"

"Very well. I can do that."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"…why not? It would be, at the least, funny to watch my men apprehend him."

"…Thank you, Wesker. How soon can you do it?"

"Now. I'm not busy and I need some entertainment. I will tell my contact within the government to locate him."

"Thanks. Oh…and please don't hurt him. I want him alive."

"…very well. Now, go to the room I set aside for you. I need sleep and you are delaying me."

Ada nodded and got to her feet. She said goodnight to Wesker and left the room, shocked. _He actually agreed to help me? Wow_. She was walking down the hall to her room when Krauser re appeared. _Great. That's all I needed this time of night._ She turned to him and he gave that same sly smirk again.

"What's with the smile?"

"What, I'm not allowed to smile?"

"No."

"Bitch…"

"Ass…"

"Whatever. I just think it's funny that Wesker agreed to help you find Leon."

Ada gasped.

"How in the- h-how did you find out about that?"

"I listened through the door."

"God, you're annoying."

"Thanks, for going al ballistic on me."

"Look, I need to sleep. Goodnight, Krauser."

"Later."

Ada opened her bedroom door and walked inside, closing the door. _Nice room! It's huge! I like huge bedrooms_. Ada look of her coat and hung it in her closet. Then she changed into a night gown (The change of clothes was in her luggage bag) then she practically jumped into the bed. She sunk into the warm blankets, melting in the comfort. _God, this bed is so soft! Thank you, Wesker! This bed is awesome!_

Ada turned over in the bed and yawned. Just before she fell asleep, she thought one word.

"Leon…"


	3. Just another day at the office

**Welcome back to my story ^-^ I am so glad to see you all (Not that I can actually see you) I like reading your review and am really happy that you keep reading my stories. I am trying to keep up with all my books…but my exit exams for 8****th**** grade are coming up and I need to study if I have any hope of making it to high school. I will do what I can to make you all happy ^-^.**

Leon Kennedy was sitting in an office at a building that the government had relocated to after the bio terrorism attack on the white house. There was just something that a lot of people in the UBTPD (United Bio Terrorism Prevention Department) just didn't agree with about the new location of the base. IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WORST BIO TERRORISM OUT BREAK SO FAR! Leon and the others all agreed that this was the worst place to have the new base of operations. I mean, whose brilliant idea was it to have an important building in the middle of a war zone?

But that was currently beside the point. Leon had other things on his mind…

Hunnigan came around the corner to were Leon was sitting, caring a clipboard that was so full of paper work it looked like the clamp would break. Bad things like that were always happening to poor Hunnigan. She was a magnet for bad luck or anything that made her already stressful job harder. As she sat down next to Leon on the hallway bench, the pitiful clip bored crooked and the papers hit the floor.

"Darn it! Now I have to resort all of these papers before the meeting!"

"Need help, Hunnigan?"

"Please. I really would appreciate that, Leon."

Leon got up from his seat and helped her with the paper work. After several minutes, they finally managed to get all the papers. Then they both took their seats and Hunnigan began the process of resorting the paperwork. As she did, she would momentarily pause several times and set something aside; possibly categorize something.

"We just got some reinforcements. You…go home and get some sleep. You've earned it."

"Are you sure about that, Hunnigan?"

"Yes, Leon. Go Home and sleep. Be normal for once! No one likes work as much as much as you!"

"I wouldn't say that I LOVE my work…but, ok. I'll go home, k?"

"Good…now get out of here! Stop delaying me. I have a meeting to go to."

Leon got up and waved to her. Then he walked out the building and got into his car. As he drived up the street to the air port, he couldn't help but think that something just wasn't right about that conversation. _Why was Hunnigan in such a darn hurry to get me to leave? Something just isn't right…I need to keep my guard up._

3 hours later…

After a ton of delays at the air port due to having to cheek all the luggage to make sure that no one had anything with them that could cause a bio terrorism incident, they had finally let Leon off the plain. He had not been too happy about how long it had all taken. And, to make it worse, it was freezing outside the whole time. Now, after that whole ordeal, all he wanted to do was go back to his house and go to bed.

It was about 11:00pm now. He walked up the street quickly, wanting to get home before it got any later. As he hurried along, he couldn't help but think that it was weird that he was the only one outside especially because he was in NEW YORK. I mean, since when is it quiet in NEW YORK? _Is it just me…or is this day really weird? Maybe I am just being paranoid. Yea, it's just the stress from work getting to me._

As he rounded the corner to go to the front door of his apartment building, he stopped. _Someone is behind me. I know it. How am I going to do this? I need to be careful…_

Leon turned around slowly. _Man, why did I have to forget my gun and my knife at the headquarters? _Before he got a chance to turn around to far, something hit him in the head. He fell down and quickly jumped back to his feet. When he looked up, he was surprised. There were 3 people standing in front of him in goggles with stealthy tactical gear on. One blond girl had a rifle. The other two had their whole bodies covered from the head down. They all had guns pointed at him.

"Don't move, Kennedy. I will be happy to shoot you."

_Weird…she has a Russian accent. A really thick one._

"What do you want, money? If you do, you really picked the wrong person. I'm broke right now."

"Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground"

"Ok…but can you tell me what you want?"

As he got down on the ground, he tried to think of something to do to get out of this._ I could run. No, that would get me killed. They already have the guns at my head. Even if I run, were am I supposed to run to? Man, do I really have a lot of choices here? Maybe it's best, for now, at least, if I just go with whatever they say and figure out a way to get away later. Yea, that's the only thing I can do right now._

"We can't tell you what we want. Let's just say that it's not about what we want but what our employer wants."

The woman walked behind Leon and hand cuffed him. Then, suddenly, one of the other guys came from behind her and hit him in the head with a shotgun. He hit the ground with a muffled thud. The blond woman looked around, as if to see if, perhaps, there was anyone around who saw that.

"Bertha! We need to go. Wesker isn't going to be happy if we drag this out any longer."

"I know that Vector. Let's go. Beltway! You and Vector can take care of the objective. I will pull the car around."

The two operatives looked unhappy at the order…but…how much trouble could he possibly be? He was unconscious after all. As she brought the truck around the corner, they picked Leon up and put him in the back and got in after him. They needed to hit the road before the government found out or someone called the cops.

**Ok, make sure to review and let me know what you think ^^) thanks to the help of a friend, I finally figured out how to read my reviews and I really like what I see. ALL THE COMENTS ARE POSITAVE AND ASKING FOR MORE! I am glad you all like what I have done so far. Keep reading to find out what happens to poor Leon. All the good stuff is coming.**


End file.
